


The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei is a good mother, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending?, Love at First Sight, Myrcella Gendry and Aegon are adopted siblings, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: Myrcella, Aegon and Gendry grew up in an orphanage, they escape and they were adopted by a theatre actress. Fifteen years later the three of them have a job offer that they can't refuse. Working during Summer in Casterly Rock. But why did Tywin hired them? Is there a secret the most powerful man of westeros hid?





	1. Chapter 1

**The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess  
** **Chapter 1:**

**My fellow readers I know I haven’t updated any of my stories for a long time. Which I am really sorry, I had no inspiration and I had a breakdown, I am much better now though ^^**

**I will update “Coming home” and “A merry Lannister Christmas” Soon I promise.**

**Today I had a really cool idea super AU but it looks cool or at least in my mind!**

**In this story Myrcella, Aegon and Gendry grew up in an orphanage. For some reasons they leave that place, Aegon was 11 years old, Gendry was 9 years old and Myrcella was just 4 years old. They lived in the streets until Margot Crane (she is the theatre actress who portrays Cersei in S6 her actual name is Lady Stork but in the show is Lady Crane and I haven’t found her real name so I just chose a random name. I hope there is no confusion or anything.^^)found the kids and she raised them. They worked as young theatre actors from a really young age. Then Tywin Lannister hired them to be assistants in Casterly Rock for 3 weeks. Also in this story there is no incest between Jaime and Cersei and they are Myrcella’s biological parents.**

**Pairings: Robbcella (Robb/Myrcella), Cersei/Jaime (Lannincest?),  Gendrya (Gendry/Arya), Catelyn/Ned, Sansa/Margaery, Aegon/? (My little lion readers please tell me who should I ship Aegon with?)**

**In this AU Myrcella is 19 almost 20 and the actress I had in mind is Nell Tiger Free (Myrcella in S5 and S6), Gendry is 24 , Aegon is 27, Robb and Jon are 26, Theon is 28, Bran is 17, Arya is 22, Sansa is 23, Ygritte is 24, Joffrey is 15 and Tommen is 8.**  
  
**My dearest little lions leave kudos and comments the more comments I get the sooner I’ll update^^ <3**

* * *

 

“Cella! Wake up!” The blue haired man shook softy the blonde haired young girl’s shoulder.

“…” Myrcella didn’t reply instead she covered herself with the blankets of her bed. 

“I swear if you don’t wake up I will throw you cold water!” Aegon replied.

“…” The blonde haired girl still did not reply him. 

“Really? Okay just wait a minute. You will wake up one way or another.”  Aegon left his sister’s bedroom and went straight to the kitchen, where he filled a glass of cold water. He returned to his sister’s bedroom, he got closer to her bed and threw the glass of cold water to the sleeping girl.

 “WHAT THE HELL?!!! Aegon you’re an ass.” The little lioness woke up drastically and angrily. 

 _At least she woke up_ he thought. “We must catch a train remember? The train will not wait for the little princess to move her lazy ass from her bed. We have 30 minutes, go and get ready.” Aegon replied. 

“I almost forgot about that, still… You could just wake me up like a normal human being.” She said throwing her pillow in Aegon’s direction.  

“The seven gods know that I’ve tried that and it didn’t work… Besides annoying you is always funny, now get dressed and eat something.” He winked at her. 

“Annoying asshole.” She muttered but eventually she got dressed and went to the kitchen where her brothers were chatting. 

“My charming clowns, what are you two talking about?” Myrcella said while eating a chocolate bar with a glass of milk. 

“About how beautiful you are.” Gendry replied sarcastically.

“Of course I am beautiful and smart remember my IQ is 175. Besides who’s the one who slept with a Maegyr… What was her name again? Tania? Talia?” She laughed at her brother’s red face.

“Cella is her name was Talisa , the love of Gendry’s life! You shouldn’t laugh at him, Talisa is the greatest woman in the world, she just cheated at him like 5 times and gave him 1 STD.” Aegon replied making Myrcella and himself laugh. 

“Both of you suck so much! And she cheated on me just 4 times! Oh for the gods, I’ve made a lot of mistakes but she was the worst of them by far.” Gendry said laughing. 

“Princess, Gen it’s time! We have to catch that train.” Aegon replied staring at his watch. 

“Oh, and one more thing. Please don’t call me princess or little lioness neither lion princess.” She said walking towards the door of their apartment.

“Look Gen our little princess is ashamed of her big brothers! Okay I won’t call you using those cute names. I’ll just call you our little lion princess!” Aegon laughed at his little sister’s facial expression.  

“Don’t you dare, young Griff!” She replied back at her brother. 

“Guys come on! The train is there come on let’s go.” Gendry said. 

The three siblings went to the luxury train where they would spend 10 hours on it. Two hours after the siblings were there Myrcella felt sleep again, her head was in Gendry’s shoulder and her legs where resting in her seat, while Gendry’s right arm was around his little sister to make sure she didn’t fall if the train stopped. The train was certainly beautiful, all covered in gold and red the Lannister’s colors, it had a lot of paintings of lions in the walls of the train, the seats were really comfortable they were red. Everything was fine Aegon and Gendry were chatting while Myrcella was asleep when they heard a boy no older than 15 being disrespectful with all the train employees.  

“I am Joffrey Lannister you dumb fool! You think that food is acceptable? I am a king! I’m billionaire while you are nothing but a poor idiot!” The blonde spoiled brat made the young chef cry. Then Joffrey threw the food on the floor and he screamed again making Myrcella wake up.

“Who the fuck is that little shit?” The blonde girl whispered. 

“Joffrey Lannister, I don’t even know him and  I already want to punch him in the face.” Gendry whispered softy to her hair. 

“What’s your name you fat pig? Look at you, you are disgusting, you are ugly, fat, and the worst chef I’ve ever meet!” Joffrey laughed at that fat boy.

“My name is H--Hot p-pie sir.” Hot pie stared at the floor ashamed at the verge of tears. 

“Can’t you even say your name right?! Eat the food of the floor you little pig, show me how much you love food. You know what from now until the day you die you’ll be Piggy. Do you like that name? I think it suits you. Now kneel and eat the food Piggy!” Joffrey was laughing like a maniac.  

Myrcella watched how the people of the train staring at him with disgust and fear, but at the corner there was a man with red hair and the most stunning Tully blue eyes she’s ever seen. _That man was stunning, he was really handsome, if love at first sight existed, that must be it._ But that handsome man looked like if he was going to beat the crap out of that Joffrey boy, so she stood up and shouted at the blonde Lannister kid.

“He won’t do such a thing you little spoiled brat.”  Joffrey was really surprised at this no one ever dared to reply him, that girl was beautiful she was more than beautiful with her long golden shinny hair, pale skin, slender and those big deep green eyes. _To bad that this bitch doesn’t know where her place is._ “Listen to me you bitch! No one dares to tell me what to do, even less a little blond haired bitch like you! Learn where your place is little servant girl, go and sit down again and maybe, just maybe I’ll forgive you, for acting like a bitch.” He threated her. But it didn’t work quite the contrary it made her laugh, a dangerous type of laugh. But what Myrcella and Joffrey didn’t see was that Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister entered in the luxury wagon. 

“I’m a bitch, that’s the best you’ve got you little shit? I may be just a servant but I am much smarter than you. Not everyone was born with money some people has to work for it. But look at you, you’re a 15 year old, who is so useless that just to hurt other people who can’t defend themselves from you. You’re pathetic! If I was your mother I would already beat the shit out of you. If you are so rich, so great and so powerful why don’t you try to mess up with me instead of a poor boy no older than you who clearly needs this job.” She replied staring at him with anger. 

“And if I was your father I would had killed myself a long time ago, you blond haired bitch, if we were alone in my room I wonder if you would have enough balls to spoke to me this way YOU SERVANT BITCH!” He screamed with all of his fury. What he realized was that the comment of her father it actually hurt her so he continued. 

“Come on aren’t you going to talk anymore? What is wrong you little bitch? Did it hurt you when I told you your dad would kill himself? And what about your mom? Did she killed herself too? What is it? Let me guess they don’t love you? What’s your name servant little bitch? What cat got your tongue?” He laughed at her expression of anger. Before Cersei and Jaime could stop Joffrey, Myrcella slapped him hard across the face almost throwing him backwards. Then she pushed him against the wall and hit him again and she screamed with all her fury at him.

”This is THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS IN SUCH A WAYS! What the fuck do you know what I’ve been through! YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT THAT YOU ARE A FUCKING LANNISTER? YOU ARE JUST A PIECE IF SHIT! Your parents I’m sure they regret you every single day. AND IF YOUR PARENTS DOESN’T SHOW YOU HOW TO RESPECT THE PEOPLE, don’t worry because I WILL” Myrcella said slapping at him again she pulled him into the floor until he was kneeling in front of Hot Pie. And she pulled his hair hard. “Apologize to him.”  

“I am sorry! I’m sorry please let me go!” The blond haired Lannister begged.

And Myrcella let him go but not before warning him. “You spoke in such a way to anyone else or me in such a manners I’ll show you how to respect people in one way or another.” Cersei was going to scream at that blonde girl who dared to speak to her lovely son in such a ways when that girl turned around to the fat chef and helping him to get up. When she saw the girl’s face both her and Jaime were frozen for a moment that girl had the greenest eyes she’s ever seen much like her own, with pale skin, and Jaime’s beautiful golden blonde hair, she looked just like Cersei but with Jaime’s eyes and hair. _It had to be her, her little baby girl. Her heart told her so._ Cersei needed to know this beautiful girl’s name. 

“Are you okay Hot Pie?” She smiled sweetly at him.

“T-tThank you, you didn’t have to do that, now he will annoy you too. What’s your name?” Hot Pie said blushing when he released that such a beautiful girl went to defend him.

She smiled softy and said sweetly at him. ”My name is Myrcella, nice to meet you Hot Pie. Don’t let anyone treat you that way again okay? No matter if you’re rich or poor you’re a human being and you have your rights.” 

“Thanks, Thank you so much, I’ll make you the best food around!” He whispered to her. “I can’t wait to see what you will make for me, I love chocolate.” She winked at him.  

“JOANNA! Come back here now!” Gendry said to his little sister.

“Gendry don’t use my second name!” Myrcella went back with her brothers. 

“Gendry for fucks sake she prefers to be called The Lion Princess!” Aegon said out loud making her look at the floor in shame and she punched them softy in their shoulders. The next few hours Myrcella fell asleep again but this time she was with her head in Aegon’s shoulder, sleeping pacefully. While her two eldest siblings were eating and chatting, what they didn’t notice was the way Cersei and Jaime were looking at that nineteen year old girl. 

“Jaime she is our baby, our little Myrcella.” Cersei was on the verge of tears at this moment. 

“We can’t be so sure Cersei, but I wish she was.” He whispered to his wife. 

“Gods I hate your father so much, it’s all because of him, she _was_ our only baby girl, she _is_ our baby girl Jaime, tell me that you didn’t feel it.” Cersei replied staring at Myrcella.

“Until the day I die I will hate my father for what he made us do, I know you were just 16 when she was born and I was 19 but the fucking family name he threated me if we kept her. We must be sure, in Casterly Rock we will meet her, we have talk to her and if she is our baby she will live with us like the truth lioness that she is, she has my mother’s smile.”

“I love that girl I’m going to hire her, she is smart and insanely beautiful, besides I want to see my only niece again, thank the gods she is not like her brother” Tyrion said while drinking more wine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking me so long l promise that i will update one of my stories for week! Thanks for beign so pacient!^^
> 
> This is the longest chapter l've ever wrote it is 2890 words long!

**The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess  
** **Chapter 2:**

**I know it took me so long to update but in my defence I didn’t had internet where I spend my last week. Sorry anyway my dearest readers!**

**Pairings: Robbcella (Robb/Myrcella), Cersei/Jaime (Lannincest?),  Gendrya (Gendry/Arya), Catelyn/Ned, Sansa/Margaery, Aegon/(Arianne?)?, Jon/Ygritte, Sam/Gilly.**

**In this AU Myrcella is 19 almost 20 and the actress I had in mind is Nell Tiger Free (Myrcella in S5 and S6), Gendry is 24 , Aegon is 27, Robb and Jon are 26, Theon is 28, Bran is 17, Arya is 22, Sansa is 23, Ygritte is 24, Joffrey is 15 and Tommen is 8.  
**  
**Today I was looking a map of Westeros and there was a detail it did not make sense. Because Lady Crane technically is from Braavos but to make it believable in my story she has to be from some place in Westeros since I’ve said they took a train to go to Casterly Rock instead of a ship. Because Braavos and Westeros are separated by the Narrow Sea. So I’ve decided they grew up (Aegon, Gendry and Myrcella) In Oldtown (It’s the city where Sam and Gilly go in the S6 finale) also known as the oldest city of Westeros.**

**My dearest little lions if you like this story leave kudos and comments the more comments I get the sooner I’ll update^^ <3**

* * *

 

After they arrived in Casterly Rock’s train station, Myrcella was very impressed with this place. _It was like a fairytale._ Everything in this train station screamed expensive and luxury. There were two lion statues on the gates and on the walls were paintings of the War of the five kings. Every single detail was perfect. _It is stunning_. She thought. 

“Cella, where do we go now?” Gendry asked her. 

“I don’t know, don’t annoy me. Go and ask Aegon, l’m going to take pictures of this place. It’s just so majestic, Gen look at this every detail of those walls. I just… It is just breathtaking. Don’t you think?” She replied. 

“There are just paintings of war Myrcella. Wars aren’t beautiful. By the way, you kind of look like the queen who’s sitting on the iron throne. Who is she anyway?” Gendry said looking between the woman in the painting and his younger sister.

 “Just because she is blonde and has green eyes doesn’t mean we look alike. This woman is _The mad queen_. She was the one who burned the Sept of Baelor with valyrian fire, she was also in a incestuous relationship with her twin brother, she had three children with his freaking twin! And when her twin found out how crazy she was he strangled her to death and then he killed himself. They say his last words were “We came into this world together we belong together and we’ll die together”. It is really sad, actually in a way I pity her, she was the most powerful woman in all Westeros yet she could not protect her own children, all of them died right in front of her, powerless to save her babies. No wonder why she went crazy.” She explained to her brother.

“This is my favorite smart ass sister in the world my lovely Joanna!” He said her name loud enough to make people look in their direction. 

“Stop! I said don’t call me Joanna, stupid asshole. Where is Aegon?” She said angrily at him while she took a picture with her camera of the paintings in the walls.

“That’s why I asked you on the first place. I’m going to look for him, stay here. And remember Joanna Do NOT talk to strangers specially men” Gendry said protectively. 

“Stop calling me Joanna you stupid idiot, you promised me! Call me Myrcella or Cella but not Joanna. And yes I’ll stay away from men.” She told him while he pulled her to his strong arms and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Remember wait here! And don’t talk to men Joanna!” He left laughing when his sister showed him the middle finger.

Five minutes after her brother disappeared Myrcella went to sit in the bench, she was looking at the pictures she just took. When someone approached her and lightly touched her shoulder. She looked away from the camera and stared at the person who touched her shoulder and asked him. 

“Who are you?” 

“Someone is in a bad mood today. Aren’t you young girl?” The small man asked. 

“No, l am not. It was just my brother annoying me; he pisses me off to much.” The young girl replied. 

“I see. My eldest brother pisses me off too, he is just jealous because I am the smart one. I have not introduced myself, have I?” The imp stared at the blonde girl who shook her head. 

“I am Tyrion Lannister, Tywin Lannister’s favorite son. And you are?” He said sarcastically making her laugh. 

“I am Myrcella; may I ask why is Tyrion Lannister the favorite son of Tywin Lannister is talking to me?” She said smiling at him. 

“My nephew Joffrey is a spoiled little brat, no one ever dared to say a word to him, that kid is pure evil just like his mother… But you stood by that kitchen’s boy side, you even hit Joffrey repeatedly! Watching that brat on the floor apologizing for once, it was enjoyable to watch. And the way that Cersei was looking at you before you turned around, for a second I thought she was going to hit you but then you turned around and she stopped. I haven’t laughed like this for ages. You earned my respect young girl.” Tyrion said laughing making her smile. 

“Just because all of you are filthy rich doesn’t mean you can get away with the murder… And that Cersei woman is that bad as they say she is?” 

“That depends of what you heard. Tell me more about you Myrcella, how old are you?” The imp replied. 

“Why do you want to know my age? Why would l trust you? I don’t talk about me to strangers.” She replied suspiciously looking at him. 

“Of course you don’t, but l am not a stranger I am your friend.” _I am your uncle actually._ He thought sadly.   

“Okay… If you are my friend, if you truly are then don’t betray me, not now not ever. Otherwise I will have my revenge on you, if you don’t believe me ask Aegon or Gendry those clowns know what happens when they annoy me too much. Also I hate lies, and half truths. I am a smart girl if you lie to me I will find out eventually… If you promise me that you won’t lie to me I’ll talk to you about me.” She said winking at him.

“I see we’ve got a deal, young Myrcella. Tell me things about you, go on.” He smiled kindly at her. 

“I will but you must tell me things about you, to blackmail you. But that’s just in case you betray me of course. Start telling me things about you, then I’ll respond to all your questions Tyrion Lannister.” She smiled at him. 

“You don’t really trust people easily, smart girl. Alright you already know who I am. My special abilities are drinking and whoring as much as I can. Even drunk I’m trice as smart as anyone in Westeros. My father and I have a rocky relationship and I am married. Your turn.” He finished. 

“Are you really married? Who is the lucky woman?” She asked. 

“Don’t try to change the subject. I did tell you things about me, now is your turn.” He laughed at the witty blonde haired girl. 

“You are quite smart Tyrion Lannister, normal people would already told me what I wanted to hear, but I am smarter don’t forget it.  My name is Myrcella Joanna Crane, I hate my second name so everyone just calls me Cella or Myrcella, I have two eldest brothers Aegon and Gendry. I work in a theatre in Oldtown; I spend most of the time in the Citadel. Stupidity is something that I hate; I also highly dislike posh people like your nephew… I got adopted when I was four but that’s a story for another day.” She said smiling sadly at him. 

“If you don’t like posh people, why are you here?” The imp replied. 

“Oh, because my brother Aegon made me come here and I told mama I would get a job for the summer. Your turn again. Why does your father hate you?” She said looking at her phone realizing her brother left and did not come back.

“He hates me because he blames me for my mother’s death; she was a very beautiful woman. She was blonde haired like every single Lannister, with green eyes, you remind me of her, father loved her with all his heart. Then she died giving birth to me, I am the reason that his wife is dead besides he sees me as a monster, a deformity. I need a drink, stay here.” He left her on the bench by herself again.

It was getting dark and she has been waiting for a couple of hours and still no Gendry or Aegon anywhere. She was getting scared so she dialed his number and called her brother.

“Gendry, where are you?! I’ve been here for like two hours!” She said angrily at him.

“Oh shit I forgot you; you’re still in the train station… I am already in my room of the hotel; seriously, this place is so fucking amazing! It’s nothing compared to those posh idiots but still! Ygritte and Gilly are here too. But still no Aegon. Cella it’s too dark to come here by yourself… Well I’m sure you’ll be fine, you have the best room of us all by the way. Tywin Lannister himself wanted to talk to you I don’t know why, well I’m going to the summing pool. I will see you here sweet sister! Joanna stay away from men!” Gendry said happily, but Myrcella on the other hand was furious with him for abandoning her in the train station by herself.

“You…YOU! Fucking idiot I have spent two fucking hours waiting while you ABANDONED ME! How the hell am I supposed to go there?! Gendry for fucks sake! What on the seven where you thinking! Wait…You got high again, didn’t you?. Stop smoking that shit Gen, its making you even more stupid than what you actually are! What am I supposed to do now! Fucking asshole! I don’t know ANYONE HERE!” She screamed at him.

“You’re getting hysterical again, Joanna. Look, Cella I am sorry. It is going to be all right you will think about something. Bye! Gilly is calling me.” He said sweetly to his sister before hanging up. 

“Don’t you dare to hang up on me you bastard! Gendry? Gen? Fucking asshole.” She screamed at her phone. 

“Why every encounter we have you are in such a bad mood?” The imp said with his glass of dornish wine in his right hand before drinking again. 

“My eldest brother Aegon disappeared, while my other brother Gendry abandoned me here by myself. In addition, Tywin Lannister wanted to talk to me personally. Tyrion I am scared, how am I supposed to go to the hotel if it’s like an hour away from here in car? I don’t want to be here alone.” She said scared, hugging herself. 

Tyrion looked at the girl in front of him and she didn’t look like the girl that was laughing and smiling at him just moments ago. What he saw was a young girl completely terrified of the idea of being alone in this station. She was shaking but not from the cold, from the fear she felt. He held her hand trying to calm her down and he told her.

“Myrcella, it’s alright we can go there together, it’s exactly where I was going anyway.” Tyrion assured her. 

“Really? I don’t want to brother you Tyrion…” She said looking rather ashamed. 

“Yes, you don’t bother me Myrcella if you ever need something just ask. All right?  Though we have to share the limousine, I hope you don’t mind.” He told her who smiled sadly at him. 

“Who’s coming with us? It’s not Joffrey, isn’t it? Aegon is not answering my calls; he always replies to me, he is okay. I’m worried Tyrion, I don’t want Aegon to get lost here by himself.” The nineteen-year-old girl said fearfully.  

“My dearest sister in law and her husband my brother Jaime Lannister. You’ve seen them in the train, Joffrey’s parents.” _Your parents._ He thought again. 

“No! She hates me you said yourself! I hurt her golden asshole! I’ve heard how much she makes employees cry I don’t want to be in the same car as that woman.” Myrcella said. 

“Hey, there’s no need to be afraid. I will protect you from her, but I don’t actually think you should be afraid of her. As for your brother he is a grown up man, don’t worry I am sure he is fine. Look it’s just one hour maybe two if we have traffic, you’ll be fine. Do you see that black limousine with golden details? That’s ours.” The imp said sweetly. 

“Go first I’ll follow after you.” She said nervously stroking her neck with her right hand.

“Barristan, bring her suitcases to the limousine. Follow me young Myrcella.” Tyrion said extending his arm for her to held and follow him afterwards. 

“Do you always have to be so late? Couldn’t you just get your car and leave us alone.” Cersei said to Tyrion. 

“I could but annoying you it’s much better than a thousand cars. Besides I’ve brought a friend with me.” He said smiling smugly at her. 

“Another of your whores? You brought a whore in our limo. That’s low even for you.” She spited at him. 

“Cersei let him talk.” Jaime whispered to his wife who eyed suspiciously the small man in front of them. 

“She is not that kind of friend, Myrcella come in.” The small man said and the girl got in the limo while Barristan closed the door behind her. 

“Myrcella’s brother left her here and I offered her to come with us. You must remember her she’s the one who hit your spoiled little brat.” Tyrion said laughing while Myrcella was staring at both of the adults who were looking at her. 

“Hello, as Tyrion said I am Myrcella, nice to meet you two” She said politely extending her right hand for them to shake it. 

Instead of shaking her hand, the eldest blonde haired woman stared at Myrcella’s eyes and all Cersei could see was her own pale green eyes in the teenage girl. And without thinking she pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her with all her love. At first Myrcella looked at Tyrion stunned who smiled kindly to her, she did not move her arms at the beginning but then she returned the hug, when she felt Cersei’s hands stroking softy her hair.  

For the first time in her entire life, Myrcella felt complete for an instance. She felt protected and loved something she just felt with Aegon and Gendry. _It is really strange, but perfect at the same time_. She thought. 

“I didn’t meant to hurt him, I am sorry.” Cella whispered in Cersei’s chest. 

“It’s alright, he deserved it. I am so happy to see you again.” Cersei said holding her tears, and eventually ending the hug. 

“Again? Have we ever meet before?” Myrcella said looking at her. 

“When you were b…on the train of course.” Jaime replied nervously. 

“Sure… So neither of you are angry for what I did to that spoil- Joffrey. That’s good then. Tyrion, when Tywin wants to talk to me like Gendry said will you be there with me?” She said to the imp.

“Of course I will.” Tyrion assured to her. “Myrcella Joanna is that your name? When is your birthday?” Jaime asked her. 

“Why do you want to know that?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“Well… you see I have full access to my father’s agenda and I can come with you if you don’t want to face him alone, but first I must know your name.” Jaime lied. 

“In that case… Yes, that’s my name though I hate to be called Joanna as you saw before on the train. So please just call me Myrcella or Cella. And my birthday is 24th of July, my zodiac sign is Leo if anyone is interested in that too.” She smiled at Jaime. 

“And we still have more than an hour trip to the Castle.” Tyrion said drinking again. 

“Gendry said it was a hotel not a castle.” Cella said to them. 

“Oh, that’s because there is the hotel inside of the castle, it is the biggest castle in the world after all.” Cersei smiled at her. 

“This ride will be fun.” The half drunken imp said again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess  
** **Chapter 3:**

**Pairings: Robbcella (Robb/Myrcella), Cersei/Jaime (Lannincest?), Gendrya (Gendry/Arya), Catelyn/Ned, Sansa/Margaery, Aegon/ (Arianne?)?, Jon/Ygritte.**

**In this AU Myrcella is 19 almost 20 and the actress I had in mind is Nell Tiger Free (Myrcella in S5 and S6), Gendry is 24 , Aegon is 27, Robb and Jon are 26, Theon is 28, Bran is 17, Arya is 22, Sansa is 23, Ygritte is 24, Joffrey is 15 and Tommen is 8.  
**  
**In this chapter, I will include some mentions of drug use nothing explicit of course but it has some mentions. This chapter will be darker. In addition, l will include fluff flashbacks from their childhood. Oh, and in this fic Cersei is a Baratheon by blood (she does actually have dark hair like every Baratheon but she dyes her hair blonde the siblings order is: Robert is the oldest he is 45, Stannis is 40, Cersei is 35 and the youngest is Renly who is 29.**

**My dearest little lions if you like this story leave kudos and comments the more comments I get the sooner I’ll update^^**

* * *

 

“Still one hour to go. Why don’t we play a game? All of us.” Tyrion said bored. 

“What are we now children?” Cersei replied at him.

“Cersei, stop.” Jaime whispered to his wife who rolled her eyes. 

“What game Tyrion Lannister favorite son of Tywin Lannister?” Myrcella smiled kindly at him. 

“See dearest sister of mine. Myrcella is much funnier and kinder than you are and no doubt more beautiful too. My game consists in telling each other stories about us when we were younger. I’m sure we will have our fun.” Tyrion explained to them. 

“Okay, I’ll accept. Let’s play.” Cersei said knowing what Tyrion wanted to get with that game. 

“Let’s play then.” Jaime accepted. 

“You wanted to play, didn’t you Tyrion? In that case l think you should start.” The young girl replied. 

“Alright then. When I was sixteen years old, I went to a brothel for the first time and since then I still going at least four times a week. Your turn Myrcella.” Tyrion smiled at her when she started to laugh. 

“Why me? Well… When I was five my brother Gendry laughed at me because I couldn’t read. He made me cry, I told to my eldest brother Aegon and he spend every afternoon with me teaching me how to read. I remember we always read stories about dragons, stories about knights and queens. I spend most of those days waiting for him to explain me another of those stories. And after a month I learned how to read all thanks to Aegon. But Gendry was always making fun of it and I got angry, so I did what any five year old would do. I threw the book that I was reading to his face, and I make him bleed unintentionally. Mama was so angry and Gendry was bleeding I thought he was going to die, I was scared and I had a breakdown. Then Gendry came up to me saying that he was fine and he hugged me. Since that day the three of us always told stories before going to sleep.” The girl explained them smiling remembering those good old days. 

“When I was a child l had the same problem. I couldn’t read neither and my father spend every night teaching me how to read. Your turn Cers.” Jaime told Myrcella who smiled at him. 

“When I was ten years old, I used to dress my little brother Renly, with dresses and I made him play with me and my dolls all the time.” Cersei confessed laughing.  

“Poor Renly, having a sister that dresses him like a princess while drinking tea with dolls. Now we can talk about our relationships. Myrcella start.” Tyrion said amused. 

“Why you have such an obsession with me?” The youngest blonde-haired woman questioned. 

“Because Jaime is my brother and he has been with that woman for the last twenty years. As you can see they are boring, there is nothing funny about it.” Tyrion said. 

“20 years together, wow. That is a lot of time together.” Myrcella said to them quite impressed. 

“It surely is, a lifetime together. You are a really beautiful girl; I’m sure you are or were in a relationship.” Cersei told her making her blush. 

“I was in a relationship; it’s a long story. We have meet when I was fifteen in the theatre where I’ve been working since I was four and he was nineteen. He was also an actor like me; he was handsome, _really handsome,_ dark hair, brown eyes, almost two heads taller than me. And when I was sixteen we started to date. We were together for two years before I broke up with him.” The blonde girl said looking through the window, while with her right hand was scratching her neck nervously. 

“What happened? Why did you two broke up?” Jaime asked. 

“Because he wanted me to marry him and I didn’t want to marry him. I just turned eighteen; I had dreams before getting married.” She said looking at Jaime. 

“Liar.” Tyrion said. 

“What?  How do you know that?” She replied. 

“Because when you’re nervous you scratch your neck, don’t try to fool an imp young girl.” Tyrion let out an amused smile. 

“Oh, you are smart Tyrion. Finally! Someone who is as smart as I am. You are right, absolutely right. The real reason why Oliver and I broke up it was that he cheated on me. With my brother’s ex pregnant girlfriend. Her name is Talisa.” She laughed amused. 

“You seem to take it quite well.” Cersei said rather surprised if Jaime cheated on her she wouldn’t laugh, _far from it._  

“Yeah, because I finally had an excuse to hit that whore. However, my poor Oliver had scratches in his face, he still has those nasty marks and that was a year ago. Gendry has strong fists and he found out how strong he is.” She said laughing. 

They all laughed and kept talking about their lives. The time passed far too fast, and suddenly they arrived at the castle of Casterly Rock. The four of them got off the limousine, the Castle amazed Myrcella it was big, extremely big. With all kinds of luxuries one could possible imagine and she was just entering at the castle. 

“Do you like it Myrcella?” Jaime asked at the amazed girl. 

“Indeed, it’s a beautiful place. I’m going to take pictures of it if you don’t mind.” She said taking her camera taking photos of everything she saw. 

“Why are you taking pictures of everything? First time I saw you, you were taking pictures of the train, then the station and now the castle.” Tyrion asked.

“And why not? I told mama that l would make a lot of pictures for her.” The girl replied. 

“You always talk about your mother but you haven’t said anything about your father. Why?” Jaime asked. 

“That’s not your business.” The youngest blonde-haired girl replied sharply. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you— 

“What is that stupid low life girl doing with you mom? “Joffrey asked annoyed at the girl who insulted and hit him before. 

“Great that little fucker again.” Myrcella replied making both of her parents look at her. 

“She was at the train station with Tyrion.” Cersei answered. 

“Of course… Who else would take this little whore here?” The young teen replied. 

“Do not talk like that about her. Never again Joffrey.” Jaime said defending his daughter. 

“This bitch hit me! Yet no one does anything to protect me! I am your eldest child, your son. While this little bitch is nothing to us.” Joffrey said pointing at Myrcella who started to laugh again. 

“What did I told you before? If your parents didn’t show you how to respect people, don’t worry because I WILL. As I have said before I do not care if your mommy and your daddy get angry with me for hitting their golden bastard.” She said walking towards him while Joffrey tried to win more space between them. 

“Stop don’t come any closer bitch. No, wonder why your father didn’t love you. I think I’m going to invite him here to see how his daughter acts like a dumb whore.” Joffrey said laughing. 

“Really? Well that’s nice I’ve wanted to meet him since I was a little girl.  I wonder if he is the fucking coward, I’ve always thought he was. Come on little shit invite that bastard.” She said standing right in front of him. 

“Stop both of you right now!” Cersei told to her children. 

“No! This is this stupid imp’s fault. Why did he brought this slut here?” Joffrey said angry. 

“Slut, bitch and whore. Are those the only words that you know Joffrey? No wonder why your parents think you are their worst mistake.” Myrcella replied to the young teen. 

“Myrcella that’s enough! He is just a child.” Cersei said to her daughter. 

“So it’s your fault, you created this bastard over here.” The girl replied. 

“Don’t talk about my son like that never again.” Cersei warned. 

“I don’t start working here until tomorrow. I can say the fuck I want Cersei.” Suddenly Myrcella changed; she wasn’t the same sweet girl she was before. Now her voice was cold and distant, her smile gone. 

“Why don’t we just calm down for an instance?” Tyrion said trying to stop them before someone ends up hurt. 

“Don’t you ever tell me what to do again, I won’t listen to you fucking dwarf.” Joffrey replied. 

“He may be a dwarf but he is a thousand times much better than you and your parents.” Myrcella shot back. 

“Calm down Myrcella. Come with me I’ll show you your room.” Tyrion pulled the young girl to him, separating her from Joffrey. 

“Better than me a fucking imp? Now I see why your daddy abandoned you, l may be a mistake as you say but my parent’s didn’t abandon me. Can you say the same about yourself stupid bitch?” Joffrey was laughing when he saw her crying.

Suddenly he stopped laughing when someone who was not Myrcella slapped him across his face. Joffrey didn’t saw that coming, his own mother was the one who hit him so hard that he fell on the floor. For the first time in his life, he was actually scared of his mother. _Maybe this time I went too far._ He thought. 

“Apologize Joffrey. Now!” Cersei almost screamed to her scared son. 

“Where is Myrcella?” Tyrion said. 

“She was here just a moment ago.” Jaime replied. 

“She just disappeared… I can’t apologize to that bit—Myrcella.” Joffrey said standing up. 

“Look for her and bring her to me. Go Joffrey.” Cersei said before the young teen left them. 

“This is fantastic my two eldest children hate each other, and my daughter basically just told me to go fuck myself. Let’s go to our bedroom, this day was too long.” Cersei said. 

“You two go. I’ll look for her.” Tyrion said.

She ran away the moment they were distracted. Now she realized she was lost, since there was no one in this place no one could annoy her. She was in the gardens, though she didn’t know how to come back and there was no one here. _I am lost, great._ She thought. Myrcella sat on the grass with her hand in her face and she finally started to cry. 

“Cella? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?” Her eldest brother asked worried about her.

“Aegon? I want to go home.” She said jumping into his arms. “Why? Did someone hurt you?” Aegon said with his strong arms around her hugging her. 

“Where have you been? Aegon it was so horrible! First Gen abandoned me in the train station, that bastard got high again. Then Tyrion Lannister said to me to go with him and I accepted. Tyrion is nice I like him but his sister in law is mean. In addition, her bastard kid the one I hit on the train said that my parents didn’t love me. Let’s just go home, this people is so mean.” She said crying. 

“You can’t go back, princess. Be strong and play the game just like everybody else.” The brown haired man said. 

“Who are you?” She said cleaning her tears. 

“Oberyn Martell, sweet princess. It was a pleasure meeting you. I’ll talk to you soon Aegon.” Oberyn said before planting a kiss in Myrcella’s right hand and leaving the gardens. 

“He is rather handsome isn’t him Aegon?” She asked. 

“And he could be your father, stick to men of your age.” Aegon said. 

“Idiot. Where were you all this time?! Why were you with Oberyn Martell?” The blonde girl asked to the blue haired guy.  

“We’ve just meet.” Aegon said. It was obvious he was hiding something but she choose to ignore it, for now. 

“What did that woman said to you?” Aegon said looking in her eyes that were red from crying. 

“She just said that I shouldn’t speak to her little bastard like that and I told her that I could say the fuck I wanted. Then that piece of shit said to me that at least his parents unlike mine didn’t abandon me.” Myrcella said crying again. 

“My dearest princess, after everything we went through you shouldn’t cry for those bastards. Harrenhall was a bad place and we escaped. Why would you care of what those Lannister bastards say? As for Gen you know how he is, I’ll never leave you again with Gen.” Aegon assured her. 

“You promised we would never ever again mention Harenhall. Griffie do you know how to get out from here?” She asked. 

“Yes, let’s go. I’ll show you your room.” Aegon said with his left arm around her shoulder. 

“I’ll show her room myself. Leave us alone, young man” The voice of an old man interrupted them. 

“Yes, sir. Myrcella I’ll see you later.” Aegon said kissing her head and leaving her with that tall old man. 

“I must apologize in my grandchild’s and his mother’s behavior.” Tywin Lannister said. 

“You—you are Tywin Lannister! I mean of course sir; you have nothing to apologize for, sir.” She said politely. 

“I am. And you are Myrcella. Now that we both know who we are, why don’t we talk about business?” The old man said.

“What business?” The girl asked. 

“I have a proposition for you. In exchange I’ll give you something that you want.” Tywin said walking with her.  

“Go on, sir.” She replied politely. 

“Someone has to watch over my youngest grandchild, his mother just spends time with her oldest child Joffrey, Tommen needs someone to watch over him. Your job will consist in spending all the day with Tommen.” Tywin explained. 

“What do I win?” She asked. 

“I’ll gave you that theatre of yours. The theatre where you grew up will be yours if you watch over my youngest grandson.” Tywin said. 

“You are going to give me a theatre worth millions just to watch a child… You are far too kind sir. I have a question though.” Myrcella said.

“You Lannisters are far too kind. First Tyrion Lannister offers me to go with him, a stranger he just meet. Nevertheless, that is not the weirdest part. Cersei Lannister just sees me, the girl who hit her child and instead of screaming at me, she hugs me. She almost cried. Your eldest son Jaime didn’t stop asking me things about me. What l am trying to say it’s that I am not stupid. I don’t believe in kindness of people like them, if they act like that its because they wanted something from me. Finally now you offer me my theatre just to watch out for a child… All of you want something from me. Why?” Myrcella told him. 

“You are smarter than I thought girl. Anyway I can’t tell you yet. Soon little Joanna. Do you accept?” He said seeing the striking resemblance between his long lost wife and the girl in front of him. 

“Of course I accept, sir.” She smiled at him, if those people were playing the game she could play it much better than them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2725 WORDS MY RECORD!  
> In the next chapter Myrcella and Robb will finally meet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3898 WORDS I'M Proud of myself this is a new record!

**The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess  
** **Chapter 4:**

**Pairings: Robbcella (Robb/Myrcella), Cersei/Jaime (Lannincest?), Gendrya (Gendry/Arya), Catelyn/Ned, Sansa/Margaery, Aegon/ (Arianne?)?, Jon/Ygritte.**

**In this AU Myrcella is 19 almost 20 and the actress I had in mind is Nell Tiger Free (Myrcella in S5 and S6), Gendry is 24 , Aegon is 27, Robb and Jon are 26, Theon is 28, Bran is 17, Arya is 22, Sansa is 23, Ygritte is 24, Joffrey is 15 and Tommen is 8.  
**  
**I will include some mentions of drug use, mentioned child abuse, nothing explicit of course but it has some mentions and minor character’s death (in future chapters). In future chapter things will be darker. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood (she does actually have dark hair like every Baratheon but she dyes her hair blonde the siblings order is: Robert is the oldest he is 45, Stannis is 40, Cersei is 35 and the youngest is Renly who is 29.**

**Yesterday I saw “Beauty and the Beast” and I thought that castle would be quite accurate for my fic. Belle’s bedroom is going to be Myrcella’s bedroom (It’s because every single detail is made of gold though there is not much red) besides I love that castle.**

**My dearest little lions if you like this story leave kudos and comments the more comments I get the sooner I’ll update^^**

* * *

 

There were many things Myrcella didn’t like to do. Cooking, cleaning, and helping Gendry when he gets drunk… though the worst one was waking up. The double sized bed was very comfortable and the silk blankets were very soft. It’s the best bed she has ever slept in. 

She was just lying in her bed staring at the celling, thinking about nothing in particular. When suddenly someone knocked on the door.

“In a minute.” Myrcella said loudly. 

She was dressing herself when she heard someone knocking the door again. 

“I said in a minute.”  

However, she got no reply just another knock on the door. Upset and ready to leave the blonde girl opened the door and without looking at the person and said angrily. 

“I just told you to wait a minute just a fucking minute! Gen—I’m sorry sir I thought you were someone else.”

“You’re forgiven. Did you sleep well Myrcella?” The eldest Lannister replied. 

“Yes! The bed is just wonderful, with those incredibly soft red silk blankets.” She said politely. 

“It seems you like your new room.” Tywin said smiling at her. 

“Of course I like it sir. It’s an amazing room, with all those golden details everywhere. I am away from everyone but it is nice. Why?” The young girl asked. 

“Why, what?” Tywin asked. 

“Why when my siblings and all the staff share bedrooms with at least three people I have one of the biggest rooms in this entire place?” She replied. 

“That’s none of your business. I came here to tell you; from this day until your last day here in Casterly Rock your request will be necessary on the dining hall.” The old Lannister replied. 

“Eating in your table… Like one of you?” She said suspiciously. 

“Yes.” 

“But why?” 

“Because I say so. Is there a problem with that?” He abruptly said. 

“N-no sir. Of course not. I am honored to be in the same table as you sir.” She replied. 

“Very well then. You will sit between my youngest grandchild Tommen and his mother Cersei. Breakfast is in forty-five minutes. I’ll see you there Myrcella.” Tywin said leaving her alone in the middle of the hallway.  

 _T_ _he things I do for my theatre. Still 45 minutes to go… what should I do? It’s quite early almost no one is awake. I am going to annoy Gendry._ With that in mind, Myrcella went towards Gendry’s bedroom when she saw a girl with dark hair and quite small leaving his room. Her hair was disheveled; her shirt was almost ripped in half. It was obvious what this small girl was doing before leaving Gendry’s room. 

Myrcella couldn’t help it but laugh at the situation. When she walked to her brother’s bedroom she saw him getting out of the shower with a small towel covering his private parts. _Thank the gods he is not completely naked._ She thought.

“Hey Cella I knew you’ll be here!” Gendry said hugging his little sister. 

“Not thanks to you. Why did you abandoned me?” She said angrily at him. 

“I just remember you were in that bench waiting for Aegon then I was here already. I am sorry my princess.” He honestly said to her.

“Maybe if you stopped smoking that crap things like that wouldn’t happen. Anyway who was that girl?”  The blonde girl asked curiously. 

“Her name was Arya I think.” He said smiling. 

“You think? How the hell is this even possible Gen? We have been here for like less than 24 hours and you already slept with someone. You’re unbelievable.” 

“Well sis you have a super hot brother. But you’re not allowed to sleep with anyone here.” 

“I am technically an adult, I can do whatever I want. That girl was like 17 or 18 Gen. If she is 17 and she tells to someone you’ll be fucked up.” She said looking around his bedroom. 

“You are my little sister and you are incredibly beautiful I don’t want any playboy near you. Those guys who sleep with someone then ignores them won’t be near you. I am your brother my duty is to protect you from those bastards.” He said protectively. 

“And my duty as the smart one is making sure you don’t make any mistakes. Do you even realize that you want to protect me from guys like you? I am worried about that girl Gen she looks so young.” She told him. 

“Exactly that’s how I know how those guys think, so stay away from them Cella. And stop worrying she told me she’s 22.” Gendry replied. 

“I can tell you I am the heir to the iron throne and that doesn’t mean it’s truth.” She replied. 

“Stop worrying, I am going to get dressed and we go to have breakfast together.” He said walking towards his bathroom. 

“I can’t go with you. Tywin Lannister told me I have to be in that table in every meal of the day full of posh assholes, I tried to say no but that man is scary Gendry, he is really tall.” Cella whispered to him. 

“Why are you suddenly whispering?” 

“This is Casterly Rock very much like Kings Landing the walls have ears Gen.” She explained. 

“So my duty will be serving my little sister? Then it’s easy. I’ve been doing that since you were born.” He smiled at her. 

“You are really stupid but you know I love you with all my heart right?” She said hugging him. 

“Of course I know, and you know that even though you’re a smartass, I love you too. I’m proud of you Cella.” He hugged her back. 

“Gendry I don’t want to be around the Lannisters anymore. That little shit made me cry, the mother of that golden brat told me _“Myrcella he is just a child”_ it is not my fault you don’t know how to raise children. Then I meet Tywin Lannister he is scary. Jaime is like a teenager he does everything his wife tells him to do. Tyrion’s cool though he is my favorite Lannister by far.” She explained to him. 

“Someone made you cry? Who that Joffrey kid? I’ll teach him how to treat a Lady properly.” He said. 

“Don’t mess with the Lannisters Gendry forget it. You know my room is seven times bigger than this room. For the seven it’s bigger than our apartment and we life in a big apartment!” 

“You have one the biggest rooms and I have to share my room with Aegon and a guy called Podrick Payne.” Gendry explained. 

“With two other guys in the same room how did you manage to have sex with that Arya girl?” She asked surprised. 

“Well Aegon disappeared again and Podrick was with the imp. I’m going to get dressed and we’ll go together to the dining hall. I can’t sit there with you but I’ll support you morally.” Gendry said. 

“I’ll be lost without you.” She told him. 

Gendry got dressed in less than five minutes and they went straight to the dining hall. When they saw a red haired idiot calling bastard to another man with curly black hair. But the black haired man just ignored him and continued his way to the hall while the other man laughed at him. 

“This guy is a fucking asshole.” Gendry whispered to his sister. 

“Indeed. Gendry it’s time. I want to leave. I’m nervous.” She whispered. 

“You’ll be fine, if anything happens I’ll protect you.” Gendry whispered back when they entered the hall. 

“They are looking at us, Gendry. All of them Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons, Martells, Tyrells and other smaller families.” She said trying to leave the room. 

“Hey come back here, don’t be a coward now Myrcella. Now go with them.” Gendry said. 

“Oh, you came just right in time, Myrcella. This is my youngest grandchild Tommen and my other grandson Joffrey but I think you already meet him before.” Tywin said to her. 

“Yes, Joffrey and I already meet before.” She said with fake sweetness. 

“Come and sit with Tommen so you two can talk.” Tywin said. 

She nodded and walked towards the table where Tyrion smiled at her kindly and she smiled back shyly before sitting between Cersei and Tommen. Tommen was a cute child with green eyes and blonde hair. She just wanted to hug this child. Who was staring at her with excitement. 

“Hello! My name is Tommen nice to meet you.” He said blushing politely. 

“Nice to meet you Tommen I am Myrcella. Your grandfather told me we will spend a lot of time together, I can’t wait.” She said kindly to the sweet child.

“Really? You’ll be my friend?” He said smiling. 

“Of course I’ll be your friend. But since we’re friends you shouldn’t call me Myrcella… my friends call me Cella.” She said drinking coffee. 

“Good Morning Myrcella. How did you slept?” Cersei said politely. 

“Good, thanks for asking.” She said politely but coldly. 

“You like the food?” Jaime asked. 

“Yes, everything is delicious.” She said coldly again. 

“Cella, Cella can we play in the gardens with Ser Pounce?” The eight-year-old child said happily. 

“Ser Pounce? Who is Ser Pounce, Tomm?” The young blonde girl asked. 

“Ser Pounce is Tommen’s cat.” Tyrion said smiling at her. 

“Yes! We can play with him if you want. I always wanted a cat but my brother Gendry is allergic to them.” She told him. 

“Ser Pounce is really nice he is fat and lazy and really sweet. Cella, why did you call me Tomm?” Tommen said smiling at her and holding her hand sweetly.

"Well… we are friends and since you call me Cella I thought I could call you Tomm it’s more special a name only your friends will use. You don’t like it?” She asked caressing his hair. 

“Yes! I love it but I don’t have any friends just you.” He said almost crying.

“I wonder why you don’t have friends.” Joffrey said. 

“I wonder why you only bully younger children. I dare you to try to bully one of my brothers one of them is the one with blue hair he is seven feet tall. In the train he was in the couch that’s why he looked smaller, but look at him now Joffrey. The other one is that black haired strong guy.” She laughed when Joffrey went pale and shouted his mouth. 

“I am not scared of them.” He said clearly scared. 

“You are a coward.” 

“I’m not!” 

“You are!” 

“Stop both of you.” Cersei told them making both of them stop. 

“I am finished Cella can we go to play? You have to see Ser Pounce.” He said standing up. 

“Yes, of course we can. Let’s go Tomm. Everything was really good, I may see you all at lunch.” Myrcella replied politely smiling at Tyrion before leaving the hall holding hands with Tommen.

"It seems Tommen loves her already.” Tyrion said. 

“I don’t understand why. She is nothing but a whore.” Joffrey spat. 

“Listen to me Joffrey, this is the last time you insult her. Do you hear me? Now you will go and apologize for your behavior from yesterday.” Jaime said. 

“Ye-yes dad.” Joffrey said leaving the room. 

In the middle of the afternoon Cersei and Jaime were walking around the gardens when they saw Myrcella and Tommen laughing and playing on the swing. Both of Myrcella’s arms were around Tommen who was holding the chains of the swing to keep them from falling. 

“She hates us. You’ve saw the way she talked to us, yesterday she was so sweet so kind but this morning she was so cold. At lunch she didn’t even looked at us.” Cersei told him. 

“She is just upset. Just give her time.” Jaime replied kissing his wife on the lips. 

“This is all because of that bastard. Your stupid father and his stupid family name.” Cersei spat. 

“I will hate him until the day I die for what he did.” He said angrily. 

“He threated us, especially me. I was just sixteen when she was born and he took her away. She was ours and he stole her. There is not a single day I don't wish he was dead.” Cersei said with all her hate. 

“Yes, I know. He will pay for what he did. But now she is here and we will make sure she stays here forever with us.” Jaime told her. 

“Oh, no.” Cersei said. 

“What?” Jaime said looking at Myrcella and Tommen when he saw Joffrey approaching them. 

“Wait…” Cersei told him before he could interrupt their children playing. 

Myrcella and Tommen were now sitting in the middle of the garden watching Ser Pounce trying to jump. When they saw Joffrey in front of them. 

“What do you want now?” Myrcella asked him eyeing him suspiciously.  

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday.” Joffrey said ashamed. 

“Apologize accepted. Now leave us alone.” She told him. 

“Yes, we don’t want you here. You are mean.” Tommen said. 

“Why aren’t you with you with your friends golden boy?” Myrcella asked him. 

“Be-Because I don’t want to.” Joffrey said sadly. 

“He doesn’t have friends either; no one likes him because he is mean.” Tommen said sticking out his tongue at Joffrey. 

“Maybe if they weren’t mean to me I would be more kind.” He said walking sadly alone. 

“Joffrey wait! You can come and stay with us.” Myrcella said feeling pity for the boy who gave her a surprised look. 

“Really?” Joffrey said surprised. 

“As long as you don’t act like an asshole, come here and sit with us.” The girl told him who immediately sat down with them. 

“Neither of you are good making friends. Are you?” She asked both of the blonde boys. 

“No… People doesn’t like me even before I am mean to them.” Joffrey said. 

“They say bad things about me Cella. They call me little girl and I am a boy.” Sweet Tommen said hugging her.  

“I am not good making friends either. When I was a child I was smarter than the rest, my only friends were Aegon and Gendry and those two are my siblings, I got expelled from school when I was 6 from bad behavior but it was because there was a girl that loved pushing me and making me cry. My siblings were in high school so they couldn’t protect me. One day she said something and it made angry, what that fat girl didn’t know l was trained by Jaqen since I was five. He was my martial arts teacher. So when she tried to bully me I punched her repeatedly, I did not stop until she was on the floor begging for mercy and bleeding. My only friend was a fat boy called Samwell that was always on the Citadel. And now the only reason people talk to me is to flirt with me. Except Ygritte and Gilly those two are my friends.” She explained to them.

“That fat little whore deserve it. Can you show me how to defend myself?” Joffrey asked. 

“As long as you’re kind to us I will. Let’s be friends Joffrey.” Myrcella said smiling at him. 

“Will you be my friend even after what I’ve said to you?” Joffrey said. 

“Yes, of course. It’s already 9 pm we must go to dinner.” She said to them. 

“Can I call you Cella?” 

“Only if I can call you Joff.” She said smiling. 

“Deal”  

Jaime and Cersei watched the whole scene unbelieving what they just saw. 

“Unbelievable.” Jaime said walking towards the castle with his wife. 

Everyone was in the dining hall eating and chatting. Myrcella smiled at Gendry who smiled back at her while she was talking to Joffrey. Tyrion was watching them amused not understanding what was happening with his niece and nephews. When Theon Greyjoy looked at the blonde haired beauty. 

“You’re the one they call the Lion princess? I’ve heard you’re an actress is that truth?” Theon said to Myrcella who rolled her eyes. 

“Yes and yes. Enjoy your meal.” She said politely. 

“The name is Theon by the way.” Theon said winking seductively. 

“Sure.” She said ignoring him. 

“How should I call you? Joanna or Myrcella? Did your grandma choose those names? Like if your first name was not bad enough your second one is for sure is. Thank the gods you are hot.” Theon said. 

“Stop it, Theon. Don’t listen to him I think you name is beautiful.” The auburn haired man said smiling at her who smiled back. 

“Robb, don’t get in the middle. Myrcella and I are talking. If you are an actress I have an incredible offer for you. I want you to get on your knees between my legs. Act like if you were my whore for a night.” Theon said smiling. 

“What the fuck did you said about my sister?” Gendry said walking towards Theon. 

“Gendry, don’t. Let me speak with him.” Myrcella told him who ignored her and kept walking towards Theon.

“Please, it’s not worth it come back here Gendry.” She told him again who eventually came back where he was. 

“So now that the beast of your brother calmed down answer me. What do think about it?” Theon smiled at her while he ignored the look of anger Robb and all the Lannisters were giving him. 

“We can throw him out if you want, Cella.” Joffrey whispered to her. 

“No, it’s okay. Let me handle this.” She said to him. 

“What I actually think is how pathetic you are little worm. If my grandmother chose my names I would be honored, Myrcella is a beautiful name Joanna too.” She started. 

“You know how many girls wanted to be you right now?” Theon said back. 

“Not many, that’s for sure. The moment I saw you I knew you were pathetic. You called the curly haired man a bastard humiliating that poor person. What is his name Snow? You want to know why you are like this Theon. Your father gave you to keep the peace between the Iron Islands and Winterfell he never looked back because he did not love you. Why did he choose Yara as an heir and not you? Eddard Stark adopted you. You were treated like one of his own children, playing like a Stark, learning like a Stark... but guess what you are an outsider. You are not a Stark and you will never be one of them. You are also an outsider in the Iron islands; your father seems so ashamed of you. Where do you belong Theon Greyjoy? You are not a Stark; you stopped being a Greyjoy for your blood family since the day you left to Winterfell… If Eddard had to choose between Snow or you. Do you really think he would choose you over his own son? He may be a bastard but as long as Eddard Stark blood runs through his veins, he will be a Stark. While you are nothing but a disgusting idiot.” Myrcella said smiling maliciously at him knowing she was right in everything she just said. 

“I- I am Theon Greyjoy.” He said at the verge of tears when she started to laugh. 

“Oh, look at the poor fool. I knew you were a crying baby from the moment I saw you. But you cried much faster than I thought. The closest bathroom is upstairs you know if you want to keep crying. My brothers always chose violence first. But you know what I’ve learned? Words cut deeper than any blade, any punch… physical pain will eventually fade and disappear but the emotional scars are the ones you don’t forget. My brother may be a beast as you say but he has a family. _A real family._ Can you say the same Theon?” She smiled at him with superiority. 

Theon could not stand it anymore and he left the room. When she sat down again she realized everyone was looking at her most of them surprised, Oberyn and Tyrion were smiling and Gendry looked proud of her just like Cersei and Jaime.

“What are all of you looking at? See Gen I told you.” She whispered to him. 

“You are a savage girl! Thank the gods someone made him pay for the way he treats Jon” The young Stark girl said. 

“I apologize if I disrespected you Mister Stark or your family it was not my intention.” Myrcella said politely. 

“You don’t have to apologize in any case I am the one who apologizes for his behavior.” Eddard said kindly to the young blonde girl. 

“You and I will be good friends Arya Stark.” Myrcella smiled at her. 

“Who told you my name?” Arya questioned. 

“My brother Gendry.” Myrcella winked at her laughing making Arya blush because she knew Myrcella knew she slept with Gendry last night. 

When they finished the dinner everyone left the dinning hall. And Myrcella said good night to Tommen and Joffrey and the other Lannisters.  She was going to her bedroom when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and she saw that man from the train, the very same man who told her name was pretty.

“I just wanted to say you were incredible standing up against Theon. And much before that you defended that kid from the train.” The auburn-haired man said making her blush.

“Thank you guy from the train.” Myrcella said sweetly. 

“Robb, my name is Robb Stark. May I accompany you? My bedroom is in the same hallway as yours.” Robb said smiling.

You are such a bad liar. If you want to spend time with me you can just tell me.” She said laughing making him laugh. 

“You got me there, I like you Myrcella. I hope we can talk tomorrow.” Robb said. 

“I like you too, Robb. Of course we can, see you tomorrow Young wolf.” She smiled. 

“Goodnight, my lion princess.” He said before leaving her outside her bedroom.  


	5. Chapter 5

**The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess  
** **Chapter 5:**

**Pairings: Robbcella (Robb/Myrcella), Cersei/Jaime (Lannincest?), Gendrya (Gendry/Arya), Catelyn/Ned, Sansa/Margaery, Aegon/ (Arianne?)?, Jon/Ygritte.**

**In this AU Myrcella is 19 almost 20 and the actress I had in mind is Nell Tiger Free (Myrcella in S5 and S6), Gendry is 24 , Aegon is 27, Robb and Jon are 26, Theon is 28, Bran is 17, Arya is 22, Sansa is 23, Ygritte is 24, Joffrey is 15 and Tommen is 8.**  
  
**I will include some mentions of drug use, mentioned child abuse, nothing explicit of course but it has some mentions and minor character’s death (in future chapters). In future chapter things will be darker. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood (she does actually have dark hair like every Baratheon but she dyes her hair blonde. The siblings order is: Robert is the oldest he is 45, Stannis is 40, Cersei is 35 and the youngest is Renly who is 29.**

**My dearest little lions if you like this story and have more ideas comment bellow your ideas! Kudos and bookmarks are lovely too!^^**

* * *

 

Casterly rock’s weather was always sunny and warm. After three long weeks of sun today was raining heavily. No one was allowed to go outside; Myrcella didn’t know what to do with Tommen. They usually went to the gardens and played there for hours, but now that was impossible. Everyone was having breakfast in the dining hall except Jaime who wasn’t there and Tommen looked rather pale. 

“Are you alright Tomm?” The blonde girl asked. 

“Yes…No…I’m scared. Cella, don’t leave me!” The young blonde haired boy hugged her fiercely.  

“You’re such a pretty little boy. I will not leave you I promise. Why are you scared little Tomm?” Myrcella said hugging the scared child. 

“It’s raining Cella, with thunders and it scares me. I do not like thunders I can’t sleep alone because it’s scary. Besides it’s boring when it rains.” Tommen said innocently.

“You shouldn’t be scared it’s just rain, nothing more. We could play inside the castle too.” She replied. 

“Scared again Tommen? What are you a baby?” Joffrey laughed at him. 

“Why are you laughing so much? You are scared of Cella!” Tommen said. 

“Are you surprised? She is nothing but a really good looking monster.” Theon answered making Myrcella laugh. 

“I thought we were friends Theon. You wound me.” She said sarcastically. 

“You don’t scare me Cella. Tommen is a little liar.” Joffrey replied.  

“Sure... Anyway do you want to play hide and seek?”

“Yes! But we are only two; we need more people to play with.” Tommen replied. 

“My brother Aegon and Ygritte can play with us. Today they don’t work.” 

“Is Aegon the scary looking one? The one with blue hair?” The young child asked sweetly. 

“He is not scary. He is just tall really tall.” She replied him. 

“I want to play too.” Joffrey said.

“What? NO! Cella I don’t want him to play with us. Myrcella is just for me, she’s _mine_.” Tommen replied. 

“No, she’s not.” The eldest Lannister boy replied. 

“Yes, she is.” 

“No, I am no one’s property sweet Tomm. Though you are my best friend here.” Myrcella winked at him. 

“Really?” 

“Yes!”  

“When an eight year old child is your best friend you know you’re fucked.”  Theon laughed at the blonde haired girl. If looks could kill, he would be already dead. 

“What is your fuc… problem with me? Still angry because I told you the truth?” She spat back but since Tommen was in the room, she could not swear in front of him.  
  
“Is the little princess getting angry?” Theon laughed again making her even more furious.

“Stop it, Theon.” Robb warned him.

“Don’t be mean to Cella.” The youngest Lannister stood up to defend her.

“Oh, look at this. A seven-year-old kid telling me what to do! Listen boy, I will be mean to that little slut if I want to. Understood?” The Greyjoy man replied.

“Theon Greyjoy you say one more word, _only one._ It will be the last thing you’ll ever do.” Tywin threatened the annoying man who immediately nodded scared.

“Tomm let’s go to find Ser Pounce, then we can play hide and seek.” Myrcella said to Tommen smiling sweetly at him who smiled back at her.

“Yes! He is in my bedroom; you know how lazy he is Cella. He only likes to eat, sleep and spending time with you and me.”

Tommen and Myrcella left the hall holding hands, talking and laughing sweetly.

“What did you do to our little lioness, Greyjoy? I have talked to her more than once. Such a sweet, polite, beautiful girl but every time you open your mouth her attitude changes. It’s so amusing to see her humiliating you.” Oberyn Martell said.

“She hates me since the day I told her I wanted to sleep with her.” Theon explained.

“It must be really painful when a nineteen year old girl dumps a grown up man like you right before our eyes.” Tyrion said.

Tyrion and Oberyn kept teasing Theon about it before leaving to attend things that are more important. Two hours after breakfast, Tommen and Myrcella were in one of the corridors looking for people to play with them though only Joffrey joined them. When they saw Gendry and Arya passing by.

“Gen, Arya come and play with us.” Cella said to them though it seemed like an order.

“Why now? We’re busy Cella. Maybe later.” Gendry winked at her.

“Yes, we only need an hour or two. _Right_ , Gendry?” Arya smiled when suddenly Myrcella jumped and hugged them both whispering to them.

“Listen I have tried to ask you kindly but since you two don’t cooperate with me, I won’t have any other choice. I will tell your parents you have been having sex with my brother since the first day we came here, What would Catelyn say if she finds out Arya? And you father? Your siblings? My dearest brother I’ve got you by the _balls_.”

“You can be such a bitch. If you keep your mouth shout we’ll play.” Arya whispered to her.

“But you love me, we are friends. _Right?_ ” Myrcella let them go and smiled.

“Sometimes I can’t stand you, Cella. Anyway, what game we will play?” Gendry asked.

“We will play hide and seek!” Tommen cheerfully replied.

“Of course we are friends most of these people are so posh… My brothers can play too.” Arya said.

“Good idea! Let’s split and look for more people to play. Guys I want all of you here in fifteen minutes!” Myrcella ordered them.

“Cella I’m going with you.”

“Of course you are coming with me, we are a team Tommen!”

“I’ll look for the dog. See you later.” Joffrey said leaving the corridor.

“In fifteen minutes Gendry you won’t have time to do what _you want to do,_ so don’t even think _about it_. Let’s go Tomm.” Cella said leaving with Tommen.

Watching them leave Arya told Gendry. “She just blackmailed us, how the hell did she even knew we’re going to have sex?” The Stark girl asked.

“She is a Genius… I am not joking her IQ is of 175. She knows everything.” Gendry explained.

“She reminds me of Cersei. Same goddess complex, thinking she is better than anyone. Though Myrcella doesn’t have that bitchiness attitude towards everyone like Cersei does.” Arya told her lover.

“Cella is not as tough as she looks; believe it or not she is fragile. She can be a bitch but only if you provoke her. Though she has so much pride it’s so fucking annoying sometimes.” Gendry explained.

“Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, beautiful, smart, shyly, prideful… Those are the characteristics of a Lannister. You sure she is not one of them? You’ve said yourself she is adopted so are you.” Arya explained to him.

“Just because she looks like them doesn’t mean she is one of them. Let’s look for your siblings, we finish that stupid game and we go to your bedroom.” Gendry told her smiling.

“I think Bran and Rickon were in the library.” She said.

“We shouldn’t had left my room.” Gendry replied following her to the library.

Aegon was nowhere to be found. However, Ygritte, Sam and Gilly joined them. After fifteen minutes there where more than twenty people in the corridor ready to play the game. All the Stark siblings, Gendry, Ygritte, Sam, Gilly, Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, the Hound, Hot pie and even Tyrion joined them.

“Soooo, which one of us starts while the others hide?” Ygritte asked.

“Well, since Myrcella was so … _insistent._ She should start while we hide.” Arya said smiling.

“Of course. I’ll count to twenty and all of you go hide somewhere. Tyrion you must be really good at this game.” Myrcella said jokingly.

“I am really good at this, young girl.” Tyrion smiled back.

“Cella we are a team. I’ll stay with you.” Tommen sweetly said holding her hand.

“Let’s begin!” Rickon said.

After counting to twenty Tommen and Myrcella started to look for them. Two hours later, they already found Bran, Rickon, Ygritte, Jon, Gilly, Sam, Hot pie, the Hound and Joffrey. The only ones left were Robb, Arya, Gendry and Tyrion.

“They left Casterly Rock! They are nowhere to be found, Cella. What are we going to do now?” Tommen asked.

“Well… Dinner is in thirty minutes. We have to find them soon. Tommen go to the bathrooms to see if they’re there. I’ll go to the other hall.” The blonde girl to the little boy who nodded immediately.

Tyrion is a small man he could be anywhere. Gendry probably is in his bedroom with Arya. The smartest choice would be Robb. He is the easiest one to find. She had checked already most of the places of the castle, the main hall, the kitchens; she even looked for him in the dungeons of the castle. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in the dungeons either. _Fuck this stupid game I give up._ She thought.

“Robb? Tyrion? I surrender. You’ve won. Come out wherever you are!” The blonde girl screamed loudly.

“No reply, fantastic.” She muttered to herself. Myrcella was heading towards the main hall when suddenly someone covered her mouth pushing her softy against the wall. She did not expect that and immediately tried to scream and fight back. Until the man whispered to her.

“You surrendered already? So soon my princess.” The red-haired stark released her.

“Are you crazy? Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack.” Myrcella told him.

“Oh, but my princess you’re still alive and safe. How are you going to repay me for everything I’ve done for you?”  He gave her a cocky smile.

“You’ve done nothing for me, you just follow me around.” She replied.

“Now don’t lie. I’ve spend hours hiding here waiting for you to find me. Waiting for you and Tommen split so we could be alone for a while. See, my princess I’ve done things for you.” Robb answered.

“And what does the young wolf want? A handshake? A hug? A kiss?” The blonde haired girl smiled blushing.

“I only want one thing.”

“Which is?”

“A date. With me, tomorrow evening.”

“Well since you were so _kind_ with me, I accept.” She replied sweetly.

“I’ll pick you up in your room at eight o’clock.” The eldest Stark had a wolfish smile.

“Where are you going to take me? I’ve only been in the city the day I came here and I’ve only seen the station.”

“That’s a surprise my beautiful princess. Little lioness, lion princess, princess. Which one of them you like the most? Why do they call you lion princess?” Robb asked.

“I like surprises. Actually I don’t like to be called none of them. Since I was a little girl, my hair was curly and every time I woke up my hair was always messy, like a little lion. Gendry was the one who woke me up to go to school he always made that joke while he brushed my hair.” She answered.

“He seems a nice guy. I think Arya likes him.”

 _If you only knew, they have been having sex since both of them came here._ She thought.

“I think they’re friends, Robb. I saw them talking sometimes. We should go back; Tommen must be in the hall already.”

“Let’s go then my princess.”

Three minutes before dinner, Myrcella and Robb arrived in the corridor with all the people waiting for them. Tommen found Tyrion but neither Arya nor Gendry were there. The young blonde haired boy was shaking for some reason. Seeing him, shaking and scared Myrcella approached him.

“What’s wrong Tomm? The thunders again?” She hugged him.

“Cella, where the hell have you been?” Ygritte said.

“I was looking for Robb.” The blonde girl replied.

“I’m sure you had a really good time with him.” Ygritte said.

“Shut up, you fool.”

“Cella I saw something ugly in the bathroom.” Tommen whispered so low Myrcella almost did not hear it.

“What did you see, Tomm?”

“I saw Gendry doing…”

“Myrcella, Joffrey, Tommen we’ve been looking for all of you. Dinner is ready.” Jaime said.

“Let’s go children it’s time for dinner.” Cersei said.

Cersei and Jaime were talking to Myrcella and Joffrey while they were eating. Tommen tried to talk to Myrcella but there was so many people talking to her she did not listen to him. He was getting upset because he tried to talk to her, but his mother was talking to her too.

“Cella…” He whispered.

“Wait a minute Tomm.”

“But Cella I must tell you a really important thing.”

“In a minute Tomm.”

The boy waited and waited. The more he wanted to talk to her the more other people interrupted him, his stupid brother, his uncle Tyrion and Robb Stark. Tired of this situation Tommen touched lightly Myrcella’s arm before pulling her to him.

“CELLA! I saw your brother in the bathroom doing strange things.” Tommen innocently said.

“What did he do this time?” Myrcella knew he was talking about Gendry.

“He was naked and there was a girl on top of him. She was screaming I’m coming. Where was she going Cella?”

Suddenly everyone stopped eating and talking. Every single person in the hall was waiting for her answer. Myrcella on the other hand was red, with her hands covering her face in completely shame.

“I am adopted. We don’t share blood.” She replied looking at her food.

“You’re what?” Joffrey asked.

“Tommen you must forget what you saw before. My sweet boy.” Cersei said trying to make her youngest child forget what he just saw.

Arya entered the main hall unknowingly Tommen saw her with Gendry. She went to sit between Sansa and Bran.

“Cella, look it’s her! She is the girl I saw with your brother.” Tommen said pointing at Arya.

“What are you talking about little blondie?” Arya asked suspiciously.

“What he is trying to say is… Why on the seven gods winter _came_ for you in a public bathroom where anyone can see you two instead of your bedroom?” Myrcella spat.

“If winter is coming for her Cella why was she naked?” Tommen asked again.

“Arya please tell me it’s not true.” Catelyn said ashamed.

“I don’t know what they’re talking about.” Arya said trying to make them stop talking about it.

“I think it’s better if we leave Tomm it’s late anyways. Have a good night everyone.” Myrcella politely said while she and Tommen left the room as soon as possible.

“The poor girl didn’t know what to say to that kid.” Oberyn smiled.

“If what the little lion says it’s true you’re a lucky bitch. Her brother is really good looking.” Obara sand said.

“That’s not of your business.” Arya angrily replied.

“The girl is stunning too. Is she straight?” Nymeria asked.

“Yes, she is.” Arya answered.

“Well, that’s a shame. She seems to be a sweet girl.” Yara said.

“She is a lioness in sheep’s clothing.” Theon replied.

“The things I would do to her.” Yara said.

“Stop talking about her like if she was an object. She hates you Greyjoy get over it. And no one cares about the things you would like to do to her.” Jaime spat angrily at them.

Jaime rarely showed his angry side but this time was an exception. Those Greyjoy bastards talking about his daughter if she was a whore. And the Martells so full of crap. But the worst ones were the Starks, he hated Ned Stark with all his soul. That man who acted as if he had morals when he had a bastard with another woman. Yet for the world, he was good old Ned while he was the kingslayer. I will destroy them once and for all. The wolfs from the north will kneel to the lions of the south. Jaime thought leaving the hall with his wife and his eldest son.

It was around 4 am when Myrcella felt someone burring his face on her chest. She immediately woke up and turned the lights on. She was expecting Gendry trying to scare her, but no she what she saw was Tommen crying quietly beside her with Ser Pounce on her bed.

“Tommen, what are you doing here? The storm?” She asked softy to the scared child who immediately nodded his little head.

 “I am scared Cella. Can we sleep with you tonight?” Tommen said with his hands around Myrcella’s neck.

“Of course you can. Why didn’t you go to your parents’ bedroom?” Myrcella asked again.

“Because if I go Joffrey would know and he would make fun of me.” Tommen answered sadly.

“Wanna know a secret? I don’t like Joffrey very much.” The blonde girl told him.

“You don’t? But then why are you so kind to him?” The young boy asked.

“It’s easier having Joffrey as your ally than your enemy. He is a pain in the ass. He has a sweet side but his manners are not good.” She explained.

“I wish you were my sister Cella. You’re always so good with me and we have lots of fun together! Cella when you said you are adopted what did you meant with that?” the boy curiously said.

“That means my mom is not my mom. I mean she is my mother and I love her, I will do anything for her, she is an angel. But my mom did not gave birth to me, she was not pregnant with me neither my siblings of course. Do you understand?”

“And what happened to your real mommy? Mine just loves Joffrey but my daddy love us the same.”

“My real mother is nothing to me neither my father. She was nothing but a whore who abandoned me so is my father. I hate them. I wish they were dead.”

“Cella, you can’t say things like that! What if your mommy didn’t want to give you away?”

“But she did so did he. They didn’t love me Tommen. When I was twelve I wanted to know if she had to give me away because she was really young or because she had no money. So Aegon told me to write a letter for them so I did it. I waited days for a reply, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years. I just wanted to know why. Am I not worthy enough? Eventually my sadness became hate. I hate them.”

“Cella I can be your brother and you can be my sister. I do love you. And you said you love me.”

“That’s would be nice! I’ve always wanted to have a little brother.”

“Cella why doesn’t my mommy love me? She is always with Joffrey, I’ve heard her saying once _you never love anything in the world the way you love your first child._ And I am her second child Cella!”

“Well, she might said that but she doesn’t really mean it. You are her sweet baby she loves you fiercely. Joffrey is more troublesome that’s why she is more with him instead with you. That doesn’t mean she does not love you. Joffrey needs more help.”

“Do you truly think she loves me?”

“I know she does. Every mother loves her children. Not my case though. However, most of them do. Cersei obviously does.”

“Mommy hit Joffrey twice. She never did that to me. She always says I am her baby lion.”

“Why did she hit him for?”

“The first time was because Joffrey went to my parents bedroom because he was angry and he saw a picture of a baby, a golden haired small baby and he broke that picture. Mommy looked so young there and daddy too! When mommy saw the picture in torn into pieces. She was furious my daddy was as angry as she was. She hit him three times and told him to never ever come back to their bedroom without permission. He never did it again. And the second time is when he made you cry.”

“What happened to that picture?”

“Mommy and daddy has lots of copies of that picture. I have one in my bedroom I took it when they didn’t look. But they don’t let anyone see that picture. It’s like if it was a secret.”

“Why so much secrecy just for one picture of Joffrey when he was a baby?”

“It wasn’t Joffrey. I told you mommy was so young there, she was younger than you! And daddy too! The baby was beautiful.”

“Who was that baby Tommen?”

“Mommy never said anything about it neither daddy did.”

“It’s late Tomm, it’s 5 am already. Get in the bed Ser Pounce too. Night Tomm”

“I wish you were my real sister Cella, I love you. Goodnight Cella, goodnight Ser Pounce!.”

Cersei felt something was wrong the storm was getting worse and Tommen didn’t come to their bedroom yet. When she heard Tommen talking to Ser Pounce. He didn’t knocked the door, he just passed their door. She woke up Jaime and they followed him making sure their youngest son was safe. Luckily for Tommen Myrcella’s bedroom was close to his so he did not had to walk alone. He didn’t even knocked he just opened the door and went inside. Both of them were listening every word their children said until they felt asleep and they went to their bedroom again.


End file.
